Bombardment of Earth
|place = Earth, Sol system Luna, Sol system Governmental officials were evacuated to Luna. Thus, all instructions and some of the UN's counteract forces came from Earth's satellite. |result = Free Navy victory * Earth is left crippled; * The MCR, UN, and moderate OPA join forces against the Free Navy. |side1 = Consolidated Fleet United Nations ---- Supported by: Martian Congressional Republic Outer Planets Alliance (Fred Johnson faction) |side2 = Free Navy |commanders1 = Nancy Gao†''' Chrisjen Avasarala Bobbie Draper ---- ''Supported by:'' Nathan Smith |commanders2 = Marco Inaros |forces1 = '''Joint Navy United Nations Navy Rocinante (independent) |forces2 = Free Navy *Stealth-coated asteroids *''Azure Dragon'' |casual1 = UN Secretary General Nancy Gao |casual2 = Azure Dragon captured by Colsolidated fleet |civilian = 15 billion + Arjun Avasarala }} The Bombardment of Earth was the igniting event of the Free Navy Conflict, in which several Free Navy vessels launched an assault on humanity's homeworld, throwing significantly large asteroids at the planet, leaving all infrastructure crippled. This brief conflict resulted in the United Nations' declaration of war and evacuation of all governmental personnel to Luna. Eventually, the entirety of Sol system allied against the authoritarian Free Navy, bringing about the first true interplanetary war. Prelude Ever since humanity had become an interstellar species, the Free Navy had been increasing its belligerency degree. Ultimately, under Marco Inaros and behind-the-scenes directed by W. Duarte, the organization sought the subjugation of the two human epicenters, Earth and Mars, and their extrasolar colonies. Inaros ultimately decided for the effective destruction of Earth's surface as vengeance for the two centuries in which the superpower had been continuously disregarding the Belter populace. The attack was possible due to the theft of stealth technology by Filip Inaros in the Callisto attack the previous year, which covered the rocks, and allowed them to be undetected until a second before they hit Earth. Course 3 asteroids struck Earth, each a couple of hours apart. The first one struck at Laghouat, North Africa, the second in the middle of the Atlantic, and the third on the East coast of the U.S. This largely led to a complete breakdown of civil society in large swathes of areas affected, with billions dead within days from tsunamis and earthquakes. In the medium term it completely devastated food production, and energy supply. Aftermath Earth was left completely crippled following the bombardment, despite the subsequent C.F. victory. The Martian Congressional Republic and the Outer Planets Alliance ultimately decided to put aside their political differences with the United Nations and work as an emergency unified body which sought the defeat of the barbaric Free Navy. All government personnel who survived were evacuated to Luna. The UN Navy was recalled from across the system, and formed a ring around Earth to protect it from further incoming asteroids. This led to it being pinned down, and unable to protect the colony ships now trapped in the Belt. Final action of the battle It was discovered that the Stealth-coated asteroids were being directed by a Free Navy ship the Azure Dragon. Due to the threat of more attacks the United Nations Navy would not commit any of its ships to leave orbit and engage this vessel. This left only the Independently owned Rocinante as the sole available ship for this mission. It was felt however that there would need to be a mission commander, and Martian Marine Bobbie Draper who was a good friend of the crew was selected. In order to reach the Azure Dragon without it fleeing the Rocinante was required to make an approach on thrusters only without its epstein drive which would have given away its position. The Rocinante was able to get in close to the Free Navy vessel and launch a boarding action to capture it. The Azure Dragon was then escorted to Luna where it could be inspected for intelligence. Chrisjen Avasarala became acting Secretary-General of the United Nations due to Nancy Gao's death in the strikes. Deathtoll Total deaths from the attack are unclear. Hundreds of millions died in the initial damage from earthquakes and tsunamis, while billions more died in the coming weeks due to environmental disaster, the breakdown of society, and lack of food or water. In Babylon's Ashes, 15 billion were either dead or beyond saving, with only 5 billion being secure, final casualties were likely to be much higher. UN Secretary-General Nancy Gao was killed in the strikes, as was Arjun Avasarala. Media File:Expanse Installment Bombardment of the Earth Strategic Review| See also * Free Navy Conflict * Battle of Medina Station * Io Campaign Category:Conflicts and Confrontations